


Merry Month of Masturbation Drabbles

by anassa_anemou



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura, Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-02
Updated: 2013-05-02
Packaged: 2017-12-10 03:52:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/781452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anassa_anemou/pseuds/anassa_anemou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So I'm up for this, 31 days and 31 fics about masturbation. Several fandoms, probably mostly slash, thought maybe some femmeslash and one het.</p><p>1-Touya (Card Captors Sakura)<br/>2-Loki (Thor)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Watching

**Author's Note:**

> Someone been watching him in the depths of the dark house, but Touya would never suspect of him.

Touya knew someone was watching him and here, in Yukito’s pretend house, while Sakura had her reunion with Yue and Kerberos, even if no one should be. It’s not usual for him to leave the house to get some time alone: his dad never home and Sakura being away in her new quest, meant he had time alone to read, to sleep and to do this. But somehow, being here, even without Yukito was enough to get him going.

Yukito didn’t know, or better, pretend he never got why Touya sometimes needed to be alone after they kissed. It was simply the way he could release some tension and let things progress without strain between him and his boyfriend. Opening his eyes and looking up he could see a shadow that maybe hadn’t been there before or maybe it was just his mind trying to materialize the inkling feeling in the back of his head.

His hand sped up, forcing a gasp from his mouth, the sensation doubling and making sweat from the excitement. If there was someone there, he hoped to be Yukito and maybe, seeing him like this would grant them a bit of leverage the next time things got more heated. Or maybe, it was a pervert and Touya would have to yell him away; if it was the man would learn not to peak an other people’s intimacy.

Touya was so close, his thigh almost cramping from the tense position against the sofa arm. In his haste, he never got to the bedroom, and now he was almost sorry, because maybe he would have to stop and he was so, so close. It was then he heard a flutter and looking to the depth darkness of the kitchen he could see a silhouette. 

His body convulsed, his head slamming against the sofa and his mind hot thinking Yue had watched him, had hid away from him to observe what he was doing. His breathing was still ragged when he saw, not Yue as he hoped, but Yukito coming to his direction, a small shy smile in his face.

“I think I would really like to do that.” 

Touya closed his eyes, hoping to get the air in, he would really need to calm down for this.


	2. Flying objects.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s an idulgence, but it’s the only moment he can still see more than power into magic.

There is a window casting light in the room, which makes all golden with the sun rising in the sky. The walls are painted cream, to sooth and pretend he is normal as the others. Outside, people are sleep, locked tight in dreams and nightmares that shouldn’t, but since he is there, the magic bleeds around him and moves without his consent.

Loki remembers the first it happened: he read in a crumpled book, old from too many hands pressing, changing pages e hidding it hastily; at night he looked the room door with little magic he had and made his way to the comfy bed, burying himself in the soft covers , leisuring in the feel against his skin. Back then, he would spend hours, touching, holding, willing it to grown, to hardened, to flow.

The trinkets he kept around the room, things he collected in the first excursions around the palace, started to fly above his head. He would look and his body would get even hotter, flushed with pleasure as his magic, his, not anyone else, could do that. He had been naive, believing it was only him that could do it, that it was special.

Thor crushed the magical feeling when Loki heard him laughing at another younger boy that didn’t know he was self-pleasuring himself. Loki had to hear Thor telling it was a man’s work and how it showed if it was a true Aesir seed. Until that moment he hadn’t realize the magic was what it impregnate a woman. He launched himself to the books, prying information from the restricted library Odin kept locked, until he knew, really knew about everything.

He was disgusted by it, the whole sweetness of somethings special becoming nothing more than the early signs of Aesir’s link to wild animals. So many years passed until he would think about it again, until he felt the need for something, not someone, but to feel special again.

The magic still works, making people around him dream of their desires and Loki wonders if his indulgence could have grant him, between humans, the fertility god label.


End file.
